There is increasing concern about the dangers of distracted driving due to use of a mobile terminal by drivers. Many states limit the use of the mobile terminal while driving. For example, several states prohibit drivers from any handheld use of cell phones while driving. Visual message functions, such as texting may be prohibited. Although no state bans all cell phone use (handheld and hands-free) for all drivers, some states prohibit all cell phone use by certain drivers, for example, by novice drivers or by school bus drivers when passengers are present. However, most recently, it has been proposed to ban even the use of a hands-free phone while driving.
The use of mobile terminals is also prohibited in some restricted places, for example, in courts while in session, in security areas such as immigration booths at airports, or certain areas in hospitals. Although people in such places are required to turn off their mobile terminals or not to use the mobile terminals, some people ignore this and use their mobile terminals anyway.
Accordingly, there is a need to control or suppress voice and data communications of the mobile terminal while driving or while the user is in a restricted area.